Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to memory systems having multiple types of memory or multiple levels of memory.
Description of the Related Art
To meet the memory demands of Exascale and other large-scale workloads, computing systems increasingly are incorporating multiple levels of memory, as well as multiple types of memory. Such systems experience high rates of data traffic across layers or types as executing applications seek to transfer data into and out of the faster, but smaller, memory so as to take advantage of the lower access latencies. However, these data transfers come at a cost, and thus while frequent data transfers may achieve a given performance objective, other objectives may be detrimentally impacted by a high rate of data transfers between memories.